


Know Too Much

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male-Female Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Everyone knows too much about Max Mayfield and she doesn't really like it.Oneshot/drabble





	Know Too Much

Lucas crossed his arms and looked at Max Mayfield. He tried to look tough too. Even though what with the fact that he was thirteen, and that he was a pretty cinnamon roll type of person too, it didn’t really work too well.

“I can’t believe you live nearby and you won’t let anyone come to your place.” He said. That’s what all of this was about.

Max rose an eyebrow.

“You people already know like, way too much about me.”

Lucas threw up his hands. This wasn’t happening, not like this. “I know exactly three facts about you, and one of them is that you won’t let any of us come to your place.”

He had a point. But Max didn’t think so.


End file.
